Oh, She Knows
by Mayet
Summary: Can be read seperately, though it is a companion piece to 'Does Your Mother Know' Summary: What exactly did the Human Doctor and his Clone-Rose - explained within the fic - decide to tell Jackie? Did they even have to say anything at all?


_**Oh…She Knows**_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DW

**Fandom:** Doctor Who

**Pairing:** 10.5/Rose, mentions of 10/Rose

**Rated:** M

**Warnings: **unbeta-ed

**Full Summary: **Companion piece to my fanfic 'Does Your Mother Know?', can be read separately, though. What exactly did the Human Doctor and the Clone-Rose (will be explained within the sotry) tell Jackie? Did they even say anything at all?

**Spoilers:** This is a post Journey's End fic

**Oh…She Knows**

The Human Doctor and Rose watched as the TARDIS faded from existence for the last time. They would never see their beloved home again. Then again, they would make a new one. Two of them, both created on this very Earth. They would live on this planet that seemed so tiny, until their TARDIS was sufficiently grown to carry them across this new, undiscovered universe for more adventures.

The blue-suited Doctor had to admit that Rose had put on quite the show for the other him. She was really talented in that department, it seemed. The Time Lord Doctor had actually believed to be leaving her behind, forever. With a broken heart that, however, had a chance to heal with his human double again. Rose had gone as far as to run after the TARDIS as it was slipping away through the void. The Human Doctor himself had put on a somber expression as if he shared his original's pain of letting the love of his life go, while trying to convince her that he was the same man.

And the Time Lord had believed every word…

Boy, was he in for a surprise as soon as he had brought Donna back home. That was one of the first things he had discussed with Rose when they had devised this plan. That the Doctor would have to wipe Donna's memory, and that Rose should wait until after that to appear infront of him again. Like an Angel of Salvation. And she really was, the Doctor had long since decided, his Angel.

And now they both would have the chance to be with her.

Because they had cloned her, Rose Tyler. The Human Doctor couldn't surpress the slightest grin that made itself known upon his face, and even Rose smirked a little at their devious plan, and how it worked out so perfectly. Rose was still with the Doctor, and a perfect copy of herself was here to stay with him, forever- or however long that was to a human! Because when he had told her about what the Time Lord Doctor had planned for them, Rose had told him clearly that she didn't want to just leave him either. She had been so torn, it had almost broken his single heart, and he had hastened to explain his idea to her.

Needless to say, she had been a very willing participent!

The Human Doctor raised a hand to his Rose's cheek as she smiled at him fondly. The gentle caress of his knuckles made her close her eyes to relish in his warm, human skin. She turned ever so slightly into his touch, and he could not help but press a soft kiss to her rosy lips. She responded in kind, wrapping her arms around his neck tenderly, until their passions became to much to bear, and had them deepen the kiss. Emotions flew between them, furiously, wanting out. They shifted closer until not even a piece of paper would've fit in between their bodies, apparently starved of each other's touch from such a long absence.

"OI! You're not alone on this beach, you know!"

Hearing Jackie's shout the Human Doctor jumped away from the woman's not-quite daughter in fear, ducking his head in case she was approaching him for a slap. His ears quickly picked up on the peals of laughter that fell through Rose's parted, and slightly swollen lips. Her eyes twinkling, she took his head, and led him away, muttering something about 'catching the bus' into town. The Human Doctor made sure that there was always his beloved between himself and his… mother-in-law? No, not that! At least, not yet. The thought of marriage got hopelessly stuck in the Human Doctor's head as he wondered what flower arrangements Rose might like, and what church she would prefer, what the dress she would pick might look like, and…

Did she even want to get married? To him?

Well, she loved him. So if she wanted to get married at all, it would be to him, right? But did she want all that…domesticity? Had she craved it, even as they had still travelled the universe together? Well, the other Rose and the other Doctor. He shook his head free of such thoughts. It was way too soon to be even considering this strange, little human custom. They had all the time in the world!

Literally, as soon as their TARDIS was grown!

"We'd like three rooms, please," Jackie suddenly announced, and the Human Doctor found himself at the reception desk of a small Inn with no recognition of how they had gotten there in the first place. Then it sank in what Jackie had said, and he made to correct her- surely, Rose and him could share a room. They were both grown- cough consenting cough- adults, after all. A soft jab from Rose's ellbow, and a warning look reminded him that they had a role to play still. Jackei didn't know about the cloning thing that went on aboard the TARDIS. She believed that her daughter had just been left by the man she loved- with a copy, no less- and that they would take nice, slow steps in their relationship as he- the 'copy'- tried to convince her that he was just as much The Doctor as the other him.

The Human Doctor almost groaned at the prospect. He had waited so long to be with Rose, he didn't want to repeat past mistakes. Of course, he saw the need to take slow, meaningful steps, but by the memories he had inherited, he had just gotten her back, and wasn't so sure if she wasn't going to disappear if he let her out of his sight. If he had to wake wake up in the TARDIS tomorrow, complete with two hearts and no Rose, he at least wanted to spend as much time with her in his dream as possible.

"And no funny business, amigo!" Jackie warned him with a poisonous glare as she handed him his keycard.

"Yes, mother," he muttered, which earned him another death glare from his beloved's mother. He turned to Rose as soon as Jackie was out of earshot. "We've got to tell her, please! I don't want to have to 'convince' you that I'm me!"

He knew he was whining, but he didn't care.

Rose giggled.

"We can't just tell her. We need to think about what to say, and how to say it, first," she reminded him, trying not to soften at his put out look. "We'll discuss it tonight. Come over to my room later when we can be sure that my mother is asleep."

With that, she disappeared up the stairs and into her room, leaving him still a bit put out, but with a new glimmer of hope making his heart jump a little. Grinning like the proverbial cat-that-got-the-canary, he walked to his own room on the other side of Jackie's- that woman was paranoid- and, pulling the Hitchhiker's Guide he had nicked out of his dimensionally transcendental suit pocket, flopped down on the bed, and began to read. Halfway through- he could read that book a million times, and it would never lose it's charm- he glanced at the clock, which told him it was ten minutes past midnight. Grinning once more, he tucked the book safely away into his pockets again, and crept across the hallway, softly knocking on Rose's door.

The young woman opened almost immediately as if she'd been eagerly awaiting his visit, sitting right behind the door. Their eyes met, her hands came up to tug at the lapels of his jacket. With a strength he didn't now she had, Rose dragged him down until she could snog him within an inch of his sanity. Obviously, he responded in kind instantly. His hands went to grasp her waist in a vice-like grip that must be hurting, but all she did was moan as silently as she could.

He swallowed it with a smug smirk.

They stumbled into her room, all thoughts of talking forgotten fot the moment- in the moment. Her hands began to unbutton his suit jacket before shrugging it off his shoulders, then wandering down his shirt-covered chest. Hastily, she yanked the offending garment out of his trousers to pull it over his head. He felt that it was time to even the state of undress, and quicly got her out of her blue leather jacket, and her mauve shirt. His lips left her mouth to explore the skin of her throat, soft and delicate. His senses, while not so accute as those of a Time Lord where still heightened enough to pick up on the pherormones he tasted on her body.

That alone was almost enough to drive him wild…

"Doctor…" she whispered, making his attention focus back on her mouth.

His kiss was searing, his lips warm as they moved against her own. She couldn't help the fisting of her hands in his hair, or the tugging and pulling her fingers dishevelled his soft, brown curls with. She let a single finger trace his right sideburn, then along his jaw as it clenched in an effort not to ravish her. When he could feel the pad of her finger touch his lips, he was unable to stop himself from taking it into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Swirling his tongue around it, he watched her face for her reaction. Rose's eyes were glazed, and half-closed, her mouth hung open to let in shuddering breaths of air, panting to let them out again. Her chest heaved with the effort, her skin was awash with a soft flush of pink, and goosebumps made themselves known across her flesh.

He let go of her finger, in order to kiss down along her breastbone, until she reached the spot between Rose's breast that was unfortunately covered by her simple, mauve bra. Well, that just wouldn't do. He frowned at the article of clothing as if that in and of itself could make it disappear. The Human Doctor barely registerd the giggle that escaped his lover's lips as she saw his expression, and reached up behind her back to unhook her bra. Sliding it down her front, she revealed herself to his hungry gaze. Her Doctor didn't waste any time, his head dug down, and his mouth latched onto a breast, suckling it ever so carefully. While he was distracted by his newfound 'toy', Rose let her hands creep towards the front of his pants, relishing in his gasp when she cupped him through the fabric. His hips ground into her on impulse, forcing her hand back until it ran along her own cloth-covered centre as well.

Both of them moaned.

A look passed through them, then they hastened to get out of their remaining clothes, and lay on the bed. For a few minutes, they just lay there. Naked, infront of each other, allowing the other's eyes to see them as if for the very first time. It was, in a sense. They- their doubles- had never been naked together, except for in their fantasies. But this was so much more! They weren't just physically naked, no, their nakedness stretched on to whatever barriers they had put up between them before.

Everything was bared now, and for a moment they wondered if their doubles were doing the same now.

Then, both of them lunged forward. Who'd made the first step- well, roll- neither of them would be able to remember the next morning, and it didn't matter. They met in the middle, that was the most important thing. Their bodies collided, and suddenly they were wrapped all around each other, in each other, kissing, and licking, suckling, and nipping, and just simply making sweet passionate love. They didn't move in perfect sync at first, but it wasn't long until they found their rhythm. Slow, but deep strokes filled Rose's body as she ground up to welcome all of her Doctor. Their arms were around each other as much as the bed, and their current activity would allow, and after endless minutes of caressing each other with their mouths, they just looked into each other's eyes as they held onto one another tightly. Afraid of letting go, and waking up a cold bed in the TARDIS or a villa in an alternative London, afraid of losing themselves and each other.

Their Dance ended too soon for each of them, even though it felt like hours had passed. Too much time they had denied themselves for their passion to last very long, but the sweetness was still there. Would never leave, and the flame of passion would rekindle soon enough, they knew that. Still, they never let go of their lover, didn't disentangle their joined bodies. Instead, they opted to relish in the tenderness and warmth of the afterglow, just looking at each other with eyes like newborns, curious and loving. No words were exchanged between them, until the Human Doctor nuzzled Rose's neck.

"So, what are we going to tell your 'mum'. After all, that's what I came to discuss- not that I'm complaining in any way," he said with a cheeky grin. "If this is what talking about your mother entails every time, Jackie will become my favourite conversational topic in the next- uh, how long do you humans live… sixty years…eighty?"

"You expect to be having sex when you're over a hundred years old?"

"Why not?…Ah, I see…You're one of the ones who can't picture her parents 'dancing', right?" he asked amusedly.

"I have a little brother who is twenty years younger than me…Trust me, I can picture my parents having sex just fine, I just don't want to… Besides, they aren't a hundred years old yet," Rose replied, wrinkling her nose.

"You sure? 'Cause, with your mother…I don't know-ow!" he cried as he got slapped on the arm, then went to trap her arms, and pin her beneath him once more. "Bad Girl, you are a Big Bad Girl…"

She grinned up at him.

"So, what do we tell Jackie?" he asked then, with a swirl of his hips that left her moaning, yearning for more.

"Th-that her d-daughter has b-been cl-cloned, and the clone is running about the TARDIS, mind. We shouldn't ever tell her…And somehow I think that she knows...ah, do that again," she exclaimed breathily when he pushed into her again. Meanwhile, his mouth could not be preoccupied with talking, seeing how it was intent on making her a hickey on the neck where she couldn't possibly hide it. And she could feel him smirk against her skin, the bastard!

But then he gave another thrust, and all anger just melted away…

333333333333333333333333333

In her own room Jackie Tyler reflected on the gift the Doctor had given her daughter. The possibility of a normal human life with a human version of himself, and wih her family. With her and Pete, and little Tony. With a normal human job, and a defined space to live, whether that be in Pete's villa at the edge of London, or in her own apartment. At least until that 'chunk of the TARDIS' the Doctor had thrown to his clone was grown up in about a decade.

A small, sad smile snuck onto Jackie's face as she thought of how daft their alien friend was. As if her Rose would really just allow him out of her life again. As if she would just let him leave her on some deserted beach in a parallel world when she could help it. Still, her daughter had thought of her family as well. Jackie didn't know how, but somehow Rose was in the two places, two universes she belonged.

With the people she belonged with.

Her Family.

Her Doctor...s...

**End of Oh...She Knows!**

**A/N: I hope you liked it, and plase leave a review!**


End file.
